custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Szsag
Szsag, (or “Locus”) is a Bounty Hunter, with several ties to combat situated organizations. History Early Life Szsag was born to a poor Viocouze family on the species’ island of Paero; growing up under the rule of a vicious dictator of the Viocouze people. As Viocouze Tradition; Szsag found pleasured him the most, whether it be riches or work. Although, Szsag found pleasure in the thrill of the fight, the pump of the adrenaline --a trait recognized as a soldiers pleasure. Called to serve during the course of a violent civil war caused by the younger cousin of the dictator, Szsag was ultimately forced into the theater of combat. Having to survive in the pitiful trenches over the course of the war, until he ultimately abandoned the Army in fear of his own life--which called for a bounty to be placed on his head. Stowing away on a Merchant Ship; Szsag traveled across the seas alone—not noticed. He barely got by on the stale leftovers of the crew aboard the cargo ship. Eventually found, Szsag was abandoned on a lone island; as is the merchant condition. Unable to find food or water, Szsag was eventally dragged out to be healed by unidentified individuals. Recovering, Szsag was soon met with the founder of the recovering facility he was at. This individual known as Kumeri; who was willing to teach the Viocouze everything he ever wanted to know as long as he swore allegiance to his League. Training alongside the warriors of the League, Szsag soon met Vantelic; a traveler who took a similar oath. Later, Szsag soon abandoned the League; and went on to become a Freelance Bounty Hunter. ''Coldest Day'' Events Under construction... Later Life Chosen by an anonymous organization in the research field for Trasbeingism, Szsag was meant to be tested on for genetic altering for both strength and mobility, but also intelligence and self-healing. This organization was created to advance a beings physical and mental well-being, to make the 'perfect generation'. Eventually, out of the seven candidates, Szsag underwent physical augmentation. Szsag’s strength, speed, and durability were heightened; myths claiming he had the strength of a few Toa. With an advanced Nervous System, Szsag has been rumored to have tactical and mental powered mind; having a large amount of knowledge in tactical procedure. He also donned a small healing factor, which is only enough to clog up cuts and bruises in a matter of minutes. Discharged for experimental failure, Szsag was eventually left to don his career as a Bounty Hunter once more, this time--a lot more successful in his career. Myths rumored of him, people thought Szsag had become something of a legend. The sight of 'Locus' Crimson Armor was a thing to fear. Although not as cleared as other assassins, Szsag was cleared as both a brilliant and effective assassin. Abilities and Personality Abilities As a Viocouze, Szsag is moderately fast on his feet natural--and a quick adapter, which is almost necessary for Viocouze to avoid the large predators on the island of Paero. Although his physical stature may suggest he is slender and weak, (before his augmentations) Szsag is indeed quiet strong; the combination of hydraulic-like and muscle-based movement, Szsag is not only faster, but stronger. From the enhancements, Szsag is strong enough to compete with most of his contenders; for short periods of time. Although his adapted strength and speed is gained through augmentation, it doesn't quite put him a peg higher than much more physically advanced species, native to the Matoran Universe; such as members of Botar's Species, the Lykos Kinsman, and a number of other species; or individuals trained to a higher status. This earned him his title: 'Locus'. Being trained in many potent hand-to-hand forms, Szsag has been known to be quite efficient while in combat--capable of recognizing movements; capable of adapting to situations when necessary, able to comprehend consistency, and find weakness. This makes him effective when put in pairs, monitoring an his enemies based on his allies combat before finding a weakness. Szsag is also trained with Vicouzian weapons of war, such as the hatchet and the sword. While preferring the hatchet in combat, Szsag can adapt to make use of other weapons when necessary. Although he has trained himself to use firearms and other weapons, Szsag works better with weapons he is most familiar with, having to adapt to the 'new world' with the technological wonders it proposes when compared to Szsag's homeland. Szsag also wears the Mask of Equilibrium, which allows him to equal out powers and strength in a physical or environmental situation. Although the time of Equilibrium is short, it is effective if in combat with individuals of greater talent and strength; meaning that at a chance--Szsag may have to share his powers with other individuals if the process or concentration of the power is interrupted. Personality Szsag is described as an individual to be feared, given his size and strength--as well has his neural capacity and his talent to quickly adapt to any given situation. He is arrogant, although honorable--and would not try to fight without his competitor being capable of fighting him on equal terms. Although due to his arrogance, (partially due to his own accomplishments) Szsag has been known to overlook precise details about his opponent, especially if he is moving with speed. Szsag has been known to be cruel and relentless in the field of combat. Commonly acting without repercussion, usually trying to avoid the truth to the consequences behind his actions. Appearances Canon *''Coldest Day'' (First Appearance) Non-Canon *''Vengeance'' Trivia *Szsag was first introduced in the Coldest Day.